Life For Sale
by WinterJun09
Summary: Sudah lama sekali ia menjual hidupnya dan menjatuhkan hatinya pada lelaki itu, pemimpin mafia yang memiliki seluruh dunia, sang Phoenix—Park Chanyeol. Karena baginya, di dalam kehidupannya yang menyedihkan, bersama dengan Chanyeol adalah tragedi yang paling indah. YAOI. M-PREG. ANGST. CHANBAEK.
1. Satu

**Sudah lama sekali ia menjual hidupnya dan menjatuhkan hatinya pada lelaki itu, pemimpin mafia yang memiliki seluruh dunia, sang Phoenix, Park Chanyeol. Karena baginya, di dalam kehidupannya yang menyedihkan, bersama dengan Chanyeol adalah tragedi yang paling indah.**

* * *

 _ **Life For Sale**_

* * *

Hidup di jalanan, di bawah jembatan dengan sebuah koran tipis, dengan botol botol kosong berlabel minuman keras yang bergulir kesana kemari setiap kali kendaraan melintas, _adalah hal yang mengerikan_. Mungkin bagimu juga, tapi tidak bagi seorang yang sudah _di takdirkan_ memiliki hidup seperti itu.

 ** _Bagaimana mereka akan menjalani hidup dengan preman yang menutupi ujung gang, menyalak dan merengut seluruh uang mereka?_ **Kau mungkin bertanya tanya. _Bagaimana mereka akan hidup?_ Pertanyaan yang bagus. Sejak mereka lahir, mereka dikatakan hidup. Lalu bagaimana mereka akan hidup seterusnya? Mereka hanya bergantung pada sesuatu yang bisa mengisi secuil bagian dari perut mereka yang selalu kosong.

Dan bergantung pada _seseorang yang kuat_ , seseorang yang bisa menjamin jiwanya lebih dari propaganda sebelum pemilihan dewan.

 **Mereka** , orang orang yang kalian panggil dengan kata ' _menyedihkan_ ', yang sering menjadi sasaran janji manis pemerintahan yang ujungnya hanya menjadi omong kosong di atas kertas pencalonan pemimpin yang terinjak di jalan, yang kalian tatap dengan prihatin setiap kali ia melintas, telah menjual hidup mereka kepada sekelompok mafia agar dapat bertahan hidup.

Kepada kepala mafia yang mana memberi mereka tanah untuk di tiduri, yang mana memberi mereka kerak roti untuk di hargai, yang mana memberi mereka perlindungan untuk di syukuri siang dan malam.

Kepada ; _Park Chanyeol._

 **Siapa?**

 **Park Chanyeol.**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _Teriakan._

 _Bunyi nyaring dari tong sampah kosong yang tergeletak di jalan._

 _Trotoar yang terketuk oleh alas sepatu para konglomerat yang kehabisan kesabaran untuk menunggu mobil mewahnya menembus kemacetan._

 _Asap dari dapur restoran oriental di seberang jalan yang membawa aroma makanan yang di jajakan mereka._

Semua itu adalah bagaimana Byun Baekhyun memulai harinya. Tapi hari ini tidak lagi. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia bangun dengan selimut putih tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya. Di atas sebuah kasur empuk yang besar beserta lengan kekar di sekitar tubuhnya. Baekhyun mengelus permukaan selimut hangat yang melindunginya dari terpaan dinginnya pendingin ruangan, memperkirakan harga selimut yang bisa ia genggam ini.

Jadi inilah yang dia dapatkan, segala rumah mewah dan makanan penuh di atas meja ini, setelah _ia menjual hidupnya pada Park Chanyeol_ —seseorang yang sedang mendekap pinggangnya dan membuatnya enggan untuk bangkit.

Baekhyun bergerak sedikit. Tangan mungilnya dikepalkan, lalu dilepas. Hanya untuk memastikan tanda itu masih terlingkar manis di jemari tengahnya ; _tanda bahwa dia telah menjual hidupnya pada Park Chanyeol._

Mengerikan? Mungkin bagimu _iya_. Tapi bagi mereka, hal ini sama biasanya dengan menjual sebuah roti dan mendapatkan uang. Di dunia kotor yang mana terisolasi dari kepesatan pembangunan di televisi, menjual hidup pada kelompok mafia yang bisa dipercaya lebih dari sekelompok orang di bangku dewan merupakan satu hal yang biasa.

Setiap orang yang tinggal di jalanan dimana Baekhyun tidur sebelum usianya genap dua puluh dua tahun, melakukan hal ini— _menjual hidupnya_. Mereka akan bekerja untuk Phoenix, bekerja apa saja. Beberapa menjadi mata mata atau tukang _pukul_ Phoenix. Beberapa menjadi kaki tangan para elit di sana dan beberapa lagi dikirim ke berbagai negara untuk menghasilkan uang. Mereka semua melakukan itu untuk suatu timbal balik, suatu imbalan. Mereka menjual hidup mereka kepada Park Chanyeol dan Chanyeol akan meminta kesetiaan mereka pada _Phoenix_. Sementara mereka akan mendapat makanan dan perlindungan, seumur hidupnya.

 _—Biarpun makanan yang mereka terima, mungkin hanya berupa secuil roti yang telah dibagi beberapa kali, atau sepotong besar roti bila mereka beruntung._

Lalu, mereka semua memiliki **tanda transaksi**. Setiap orang memiliki tanda, namun dengan letak yang berbeda. Tanda itu dapat berupa sebuah _tatoo_ , atau sebuah _cetakan leleh dari besi panas_ , atau _sebuah cincin_. Mereka semua memiliki tanda yang menggambarkan kebesaran kelompok mafia itu, seekor burung phoenix.

Dan Baekhyun, memiliki sebuah cincin di jari tengahnya sebagai tanda. Yang mana setiap sisi lengkungnya memiliki ornamen phoenix yang samar. Ia memilikinya sedari kecil, tanda transaksi yang merupakan satu-satunya yang berbeda dari yang lain.

Byun Baekhyun, kau boleh berpikir dia adalah salah satu orang yang menjual hidupnya pada Park Chanyeol, **_namun dia berbeda._**

Baekhyun menjual hidup miliknya pada lelaki itu, dan Chanyeol tidak meminta lelaki mungil itu untuk menjadi salah seorang tukang _pukul_ nya. Ia meminta lelaki itu untuk ;

 **Menjadi pendampingnya.**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

"Lihatlah para lintah penjilat menjijikkan ini. Bagaimana bisa dia bangga dengan dasi yang mencekik di lehernya itu?"

Baekhyun tertawa menyetujui sebagai suatu _tata krama_ sebelum menyeduhkan teh panas ke atas cangkir ayah angkatnya.

"Kita semua tahu dia mengemis di kaki Phoenix demi duduk di kursi emas itu. Haha, lucu sekali. Apakah dia bahkan tahu Phoenix bisa merengut semua yang dia miliki bila membuatnya marah?"

Baekhyun, sekali lagi mengangguk. Mencuri pandang ke arah televisi dimana pemimpin dewan negara mereka tengah berpidato dengan wajah berseri.

"Dasi itu membuatnya lebih terlihat seperti boneka yang menurut pada tuannya."

Pria paruh baya itu tertawa keras sehingga cangkir teh di nakas bergetar samar.

Uap yang mengepul dari cangkir itu mengudara, menarik atensi Baekhyun sesaat sebelum menghilang. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi mewah itu pada lantai porselen yang putih— _sesuatu yang mungkin tidak berani dia bayangkan saat masih kecil dulu._

Lantas, pandangannya menuju lebih jauh pada mansion yang indah, gorden yang menari-nari di belakang beserta hijau pemandangan di balik kaca jendela. Semua itu adalah sesuatu yang bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun ia bayangkan di masa kecilnya yang tidak lebih berharga daripada gantungan kepala banteng di ruang tamu. Tidak lebih berharga daripada satu setel mantel musim dingin Phoenix yang agung.

"Baekhyun, Phoenix datang."

Baekhyun terdiam, beberapa saat. Ia segera menoleh pada pintu utama dan mendapati _kekasihnya_ , berjalan masuk dengan gagah. Wajahnya yang terangkat dengan harga diri setinggi gedung pencakar langit itu membuatnya seperti dewa hidup yang sesungguhnya. Baekhyun membungkuk begitu lelaki itu masuk ke ruangan. Dengan perlahan dan penuh rasa hormat, Baekhyun berkata ;

"Selamat datang, Chanyeol."

"Phoenix."—Sambung ayah angkatnya.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab sebelum meraih bahu miliknya dan menariknya masuk ke pelukan. Baekhyun tersipu, menyamankan dirinya di pelukan dada bidang itu dan diam-diam— _menikmatinya_. Chanyeol memeluknya erat, seperti ingin menenggelamkan Baekhyun ke dalam erat pelukannya.

"Selamat pagi, Baekhyun." Bisiknya pelan di telinga yang lebih mungil sebelum melepas pelukan selamat paginya.

Baekhyun tersenyum, mundur beberapa langkah sehingga Chanyeol bisa melewatinya dan berjalan ke ruang makan. Ia mengikuti setelah ayah angkatnya. Mereka bertiga duduk di depan meja makan dengan peralatan makan berbahan porselen yang sudah penuh dengan makanan hangat—dapat membuat siapa saja meneguk ludahnya.

"Ke mana kau akan pergi hari ini, Phoenix?"

Chanyeol menatap Suho— _Seseorang yang ia tempatkan menjadi ayah angkat dari kekasihnya,_ selama beberapa saat. Ia kemudian mengangkat cangkirnya dan meminum beberapa teguk kopi hangat sebelum menjawab ;

"Ke mana pun dimana aku bisa melihat darah."

Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak _merinding_ di bangkunya.

Suho mengangguk sebagai tanggapan, pada dasarnya ia hanya berbasa-basi karena ia tahu semua jadwal Chanyeol. Ia adalah salah satu tangan kanan Chanyeol yang _diangkat derajatnya_. Ia tahu bagaimana kecintaan Chanyeol dengan darah dan pertarungan.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang."

Suho dan Baekhyun segera berdiri, bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang berjalan ke ruang tengah dimana ia meninggalkan mantelnya tadi. Menyisipkan pistol kebanggaannya disana dan melempar lirikan terakhir pada Baekhyun.

"Aku akan pulang lebih malam, Baekhyun." Ujarnya lembut, "Buatlah makanan untuk dirimu sendiri dan jangan tunggu aku. Jangan lupa lakukan panggilan pada Luhan untuk membawa Jongin agar ia menemanimu."

"Ya, Chanyeol." Baekhyun tersenyum manis, "Hati-Hati di jalan."

Dan tubuh tegap itu hilang dari balik pintu, hanya seperti itu. Suho tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali sebelum pintu besar itu tertutup dan suara ketukan sepatu yang bertabrakan dengan keramik menghilang. Baekhyun membungkuk lagi saat ia berbalik padanya dan pria paruh baya itu meringis, "Dia selalu manis padamu."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab apapun, hanya tersenyum sebagaimana yang _mereka_ ajarkan padanya. Namun ketika Suho berjalan masuk untuk melanjutkan sarapan paginya, Baekhyun menatap lama pada cincin yang melingkar di jemarinya.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Sebelum usianya dua puluh dua, hidupnya sama seperti gelandangan di jalan. Ia tinggal dimana pun yang bisa ia pijak. Di sela sela _paralon_ , di bawah gedung setengah jadi maupun setengah terbongkar, di dalam kotak telepon, dan yang terakhir di gang sempit dimana ia akhirnya mencapai umur dua puluh.

Dalam hidupnya, ia mungkin dapat dikatakan sebagai seseorang yang lebih dari beruntung. Ia tidak pernah merasakan harus membagi sepotong besar roti dengan dua belas orang yang sama kelaparannya. Ia tidak pernah merasakan pahitnya makanan yang dikais dari tong sampah besar yang ada di tengah kota. Dia tidak merasakannya karena biarpun ia adalah salah satu dari orang yang tidak diinginkan oleh kedua orang tuanya ; _ia tetap adalah seorang calon pendamping dari Phoenix._

Baekhyun tidak tahu, bahkan sampai sekarang, mengapa ia harus menunggu sampai usianya dua puluh dua untuk diserahkan pada Park Chanyeol. Mengapa Park Chanyeol memilihnya diantara ribuan _carrier_ lainnya yang jelas lebih layak. Baekhyun hanya di ajarkan bahwa dia harus membungkuk, bahwa dia harus patuh. Chanyeol menyukai sesuatu yang patuh, sesuatu yang punya tata krama dan sesuatu yang cantik. Baekhyun harus berusaha sekeras mungkin agar Chanyeol tetap mencintainya dan tidak membuangnya kembali ke jalanan.

 _ **Baekhyun harus menjadi bunga yang cantik. Bunga yang diam. Bunga yang patuh.**_

 _ **Karena dengan itulah, dia bisa tetap hidup.**_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

"—Dan kami pergi ke sana, kau tahu, Baekhyun? Ada banyak petasan dan _confetti_ disana!" Jongin berkata dengan menggebu, "Juga banyak sekali daging, semua orang berpakaian seperti orang penting. Aku bahkan bisa mencicipi sepiring penuh daging panggang milik mereka tanpa diusir! Pesta itu sangat menakjubkan! Kapan aku bisa pergi lagi ke sana?"

Baekhyun menatap adiknya dengan antusias, walaupun terselip rasa bersalah melihat lelaki kecil yang baru genap empat belas berceloteh tentang daging panggang seperti seakan ia melihat _Tuhan_. Luhan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama, _mengerti._

"Jonginie bisa kesana kapan pun," Luhan menghibur, "Selama Phoenix mengizinkan.."—Tambahnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, tersenyum manis pada adik kecilnya. Satu satunya keluarganya yang tersisa.

"Aku akan membawamu ke sana lain kali, Jongin."

"Benarkah, Baekhyun?"

"Ya." Baekhyun tersenyum lebih lebar, "Katakan kau ingin kesana kapan pun."

Jongin mengangguk bersemangat dan kembali mengunyah kue yang di ambil Baekhyun dari kulkas.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Luhan bertanya setelah beberapa saat diam.

"Baik."

Baekhyun menjawab singkat. Selain kata singkat sederhana itu, yang mana lagi yang bisa menggambarkan keadaannya saat ini? Dia punya selimut hangat dibanding tikar, dia punya kasur dibanding lantai kotor, dia punya makanan sendiri dan tidak ada yang memarahinya karena mengambil porsi terlalu banyak. Semuanya baik.

Chanyeol memperlakukannya dengan baik. Dia tidak memarahi Baekhyun, atau melayangkan tangan padanya. **Belum**. Ia hanya memeluk, kadang berbicara, kadang meminta untuk dilayani dan itu semua wajar. Lagi pula, apa yang bisa terjadi sementara ia baru saja genap dua hari berada di mansion agung ini?

Luhan mengeluh saat melihat Baekhyun termenung dengan pikirannya sendiri, "Kau mulai lagi. Mengapa kau melamun?"

"Aku.. Tidak."

Luhan menghela nafas, menepuk pundak Baekhyun dan berbisik karena ia tahu Phoenix bisa mendengar bila ia mengucap lebih keras ;

"Kau sedang khawatir tentang _perjanjian_ itu?"

Baekhyun mengerjap karena Luhan persis membaca pikirannya.

"Baekhyun, kau tidak perlu berpikir terlalu banyak. Kau tidak akan di tendang dari sini bila kau tidak dapat mengandung, bagaimanapun kau milik phoenix sekarang."

Yang lebih mungil tidak menjawab, karena ia tahu itu semua adalah ketenangan dari kata-kata yang tidak ada artinya, sia-sia. Ia akan dibunuh, ia mungkin akan di tendang dan dikembalikan secara tidak hormat ke jalanan dan tidak dapat lagi tidur di wilayah Phoenix. Semua itu akan terjadi apabila Baekhyun _gagal_ memberikan calon pewaris bagi Park Chanyeol. Ia harus mengandung, secepat yang ia bisa agar ia dapat mempertahankan posisi serta keselamatan adiknya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal adiknya ; Bila kau bertanya, _mengapa Jongin dengan tidak sopannya memanggil Baekhyun dengan namanya tanpa tambahan apapun?_ Semua itu karena, sejak ia masuk ke mansion besar yang harganya bisa menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya ini, **ia sudah tidak lagi punya keluarga.**

Karena itu Jongin tidak diperbolehkan memanggil Baekhyun dengan _sufiks_ kekeluargaan lagi. Mereka akan berbicara seperti atasan dan bawahan biarpun kadang Chanyeol membiarkan mereka bicara lebih santai. Memang pada dasarnya Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang baik, dia tetap mengizinkan Jongin datang ke mansion nya sekali kali—untuk menemani Baekhyun.

"Luhan." Baekhyun sadar dari lamunannya dan segera menatap lelaki itu, "Apakah kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah, terima kasih." Luhan mengerutkan dahi, menyadari Baekhyun berusaha berkelit dari pembicaraan. "Apa Phoenix mengungkit perjanjian itu? Kau tidak perlu takut, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku—"

"Tidak." Baekhyun menyela, terlihat sedikit panik namun menyembunyikannya dengan baik, "Chanyeol sangat baik padaku."

Luhan tahu, ia tahu mungkin Chanyeol mengungkit hal itu semalam. Tapi ia bungkam, bukan karena ia tidak mencoba untuk peduli, ia hanya mencoba membuat Baekhyun nyaman—membuat lelaki itu yakin bahwa di rumah besar ini, tidak akan ada seorang pun yang bisa memaksanya untuk mengatakan suatu hal.

"Baiklah, baik untukmu kalau begitu." Luhan tersenyum palsu, "Sudah siang bagi kami, apakah aku bisa membawa Jongin untuk pulang sekarang?"

"A—Aku masih ingin bersama Baekhyun." Cicit yang paling kecil diantara mereka, "Tidak bolehkah?"

"Sayang, Baekhyun punya banyak sekali pekerjaan. Kita akan datang lagi besok, oke?"

Baekhyun mengusap pucuk surai Jongin, "Ya, aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling besok."

"Benarkah? Baiklah! Ayo kita pulang, Luhan!"

Luhan tersenyum kecil, ia menatap Baekhyun sebentar sebelum membungkuk ;

"Kalau begitu kami pamit."

Baekhyun berdiri, mendengus tidak nyaman, "Luhan, kau tidak perlu membungkuk seperti itu—"

"Kau adalah pendamping Phoenix, sudah sepantasnya aku meletakkan kepalaku lebih rendah dari milikmu." Luhan berujar, masih dalam posisinya yang membungkuk, "Sekarang terima penghormatanku atau aku tidak akan pernah bangkit."

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Baiklah, kau boleh berdiri."

Yang dipersilahkan tersenyum jenaka, "Sampai jumpa di lain waktu, aku pamit."

"Dah, Baekhyun."

"Dah, Jongin."

Ketika debaman pada pintu _mansion_ Chanyeol terdengar, Baekhyun menghela nafas sekali lagi. Ia menatap sekeliling rumah besar itu dan secara mengerikan tersadar bahwa mungkin, bila dia tidak dapat memberikan seorang pewaris untuk Phoenix, dia akan kehilangan hidupnya saat itu juga.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

"Ahh—C—Chanyeolhh—"

Baekhyun mengerang saat Chanyeol menekuk kakinya hingga menyentuh bahu, secara otomatis mendorong miliknya yang panas dan keras itu lebih dalam.

"Uhhh.. Ahn—"

Ia berusaha mencari sesuatu sebagai pelampiasan sehingga Chanyeol menawarkan telapak tangannya yang bebas, lelaki berparas dingin yang bahkan tetap amat tampan ketika dipenuhi oleh nafsu dan keringat itu tersenyum saat Baekhyun memejamkan mata dengan segala kenikmatan di bahunya—membuatnya merendahkan tubuh untuk mengecup paras cantiknya yang benar-benar membuat gairahnya melambung.

"Mendesah untukku, Baekhyun." Bisiknya seduktif, "Aku ingin mendengar bagaimana rasanya—"

"Ohh—Hahh—Ahhn!"

Chanyeol menggoyangkan pinggulnya lebih cepat, sedikit lebih kasar tapi entah bagaimana tetap begitu kembut. Ia meremas jemari Baekhyun yang ada di genggamannya dan menggeram saat kenikmatan akan remasan dari rektum kekasihnya datang bertubi-tubi seakan ingin meremas seluruh penisnya.

"C—Chanyeolhh—"

Chanyeol memelankan gerakannya, menatap penuh perhatian pada kekasihnya yang berada di bawahnya, yang mana wajahnya itu penuh dengan keindahan yang fatal. Chanyeol mengentakkan miliknya sekali lagi dengan keras hingga Baekhyun menjerit tertahan sebelum menjawab ;

"Apa tidak terasa nikmat bagimu?"

"Tidakkhh—Hahh—Uhh.." Baekhyun menggeleng, "B—Bukanhh.. B—Bukan begitu—Ahh!"

Chanyeol tersenyum miring, mengentak lebih keras lagi dan lagi, "Lalu mengapa, sayang? Kau ingin sesuatu yang lebih?"

"Ti—Tidak.. hh," Baekhyun akhirnya membuka maniknya, "B—Bolehkah aku—Uhh, menciummu?"

Chanyeol merasakan hatinya berdentum ribuan kali saat ia merendahkan wajahnya untuk dapat mencapai bibir ranum milik kekasihnya yang terbuka sedikit. Ia menyesap kedua bilah bibir itu dengan ke hati-hatian di setiap tarikan nafas, dan ketika Baekhyun melenguh lebih keras, ia tahu Baekhyun akan segera tiba pada puncaknya.

Chanyeol mempercepat gerakannya tanpa melepas pangutan mereka. Sehingga bunyi kecipak kini terdengar beradu di antara lidah dan di bawah sana. Baekhyun meremas jemari Chanyeol lebih kuat ketika lelaki itu mendorong miliknya lebih jauh ke dalam—menyentuh dirinya seakan tidak ingin membiarkan satu titik pun tersisa.

"Keluarkan untukku, sayang. Biarkan aku melihat wajahmu yang begitu cantik saat kau melepas segala hasratmu."

Baekhyun mulai kehilangan nafasnya, satu-dua kehilangan penglihatannya juga, maniknya memburam oleh air mata kala Chanyeol menghantam semakin kuat dan dalam di titik yang tepat, langit langit terasa menjauh dan saat itulah ia merasakan gejolak paling hebat yang akan mengantarkannya pada surga.

"Ahh—Chanhh—!" Lolongnya panjang saat tubuhnya melengkung ke atas sehingga dadanya membusung. Chanyeol terpesona saat paras Baekhyun menusuk tepat pada hatinya, begitu cantik, begitu indah, begitu menakjubkan.

 _Ia pasti sudah memiliki seorang malaikat._

Ia membiarkan Baekhyun menikmati surganya, memelankan gerakan pinggulnya—mengubahnya menjadi entakkan satu-satu yang berirama. Baekhyun akhirnya jatuh kembali ke kasur ketika seluruh hasratnya tumpah ruah ke kasur di bawahnya dan tubuhnya segera terkulai lemas. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengecup setiap inci wajah Baekhyun sebelum mengagahinya kembali, dengan kecepatan yang perlahan lahan semakin bertambah—karena ia berada di puncak hasratnya.

"Ohh—" Baekhyun melenguh, merasakan tubuhnya tersentak dengan keras, "Lagi.. Hh—"

Chanyeol meraih jenjang kaki kasihnya dan menaruhnya ke pundaknya, hanya untuk mengentak miliknya masuk lebih dalam dan membuat penis si mungil yang sudah melemas perlahan bangkit kembali. Baekhyun menggeleng, mendesah tidak beraturan ketika Chanyeol ikut meremas penis miliknya, membuat rasa nikmat itu terasa semakin kuat.

"Ahh—Aku—hh—Uhh, Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun menyemburkan hasratnya untuk yang kedua kali, Chanyeol terkekeh sebentar sebelum berfokus pada pelepasannya—tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun kelelahan untuk esok pagi.

"Sedikit lagi—hh." Chanyeol menggeram saat pencapaiannya terasa begitu dekat, Baekhyun membuka bibirnya namun kehilangan tenaga untuk bersuara—semua hanya terasa begitu nikmat dan membuatnya ingin gila. Sampai akhirnya ia merasakan sesuatu membesar dan semakin panas di dalam rektumnya dan ia mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima pelepasan _kekasihnya._

"Ohh—Damn." Chanyeol mengentak miliknya dalam dalam saat cairan miliknya keluar dengan begitu deras, nafasnya terengah engah, ia menumpukan lengannya di antara Baekhyun agar tidak berakhir menindih kekasih mungilnya.

"—Ahn!"

Baekhyun memejamkan mata ketika rektumnya dibasahi oleh sesuatu yang panas, ia mendesah saat tanpa sengaja kepala penis Chanyeol yang masih berada di dalam dirinya menyentuh prostatnya.

"Kau manisku yang hebat." Chanyeol perlahan berbisik, "Milikku."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Milikmu."

Mereka terdiam hingga seluruh cairan Chanyeol berhenti dan masuk sepenuhnya. Terdiam beberapa menit dalam posisi seperti itu, hingga Baekhyun perlahan mengetatkan rektumnya— _yang mana dihadiahi oleh denyutan suatu yang bangkit kembali di dalam sana._

Dengan sebuah kecupan panjang pada keningnya, Chanyeol menarik miliknya yang setengah menegang itu keluar. Baekhyun yang menyadari bahwa Chanyeol belum sepenuhnya puas segera mendekati lelaki itu dan membungkuk untuk kemudian mengulum penis besarnya hingga ujung kepala jamur itu menyentuh pangkal tenggorokannya.

"Ohh, Baek—hh."

Chanyeol mengarahkan jemarinya untuk meremas surai Baekhyun dengan lembut—tidak mencengkeramnya. Chanyeol menarik miliknya dari rongga mulut Baekhyun, memangku lelaki mungil itu sehingga sekarang mereka berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Apa kau keberatan jika kita melakukannya lagi?" Chanyeol bertanya, yang dibalas oleh gelengan Baekhyun.

"Aku milikmu—Ahh!"

Chanyeol mengentak miliknya masuk, mendesah bersamaan dengan Baekhyun namun lebih samar. Ia menaik turunkan tubuh mungil di pangkuannya dan mendekap pinggang Baekhyun. Perlahan ia menarik wajah Baekhyun sehingga mereka dapat saling menautkan bibir.

Suara kecipak, maupun suara pertemuan kedua alat kelamin di bawah sana terdengar begitu kental dan vulgar. Bahkan Chanyeol mengabaikan langit yang sudah malam. Ia mengentak miliknya dengan keras, lagi dan lagi. Dan ketika mereka berdua mencapai puncaknya bersama, seperti tadi, Chanyeol mendorong miliknya masuk sehingga cairan miliknya menyembur tepat mengenai prostat Baekhyun—yang mana membuat Baekhyun datang sekali lagi dalam kurun waktu dua menit.

"Hahh—" Baekhyun menjatuhkan wajahnya pada bahu kokoh Chanyeol, "A—Apa—Uhh, apa kau puas, Chanyeol—hh?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, mengecup kening lelaki mungil itu dan menarik miliknya perlahan lahan.

"Sangat puas, sayang." Ia menatap pada wajah kekasihnya yang mulai tertidur, "Kau melayaniku dengan sangat baik. Kau kekasihku yang sangat cantik saat ia mencapai pelepasannya."

Baekhyun tersenyum, masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Aku merasa jatuh cinta berkali kali padamu." —Chanyeol menambahkan sebelum membaringkan Baekhyun disampingnya, menyelimutinya sehingga ia tidak akan merasa kedinginan.

Baekhyun membuka matanya, terdiam. Ia tersenyum tipis sementara hatinya tahu **_kata-kata itu tidak akan pernah terjadi._**

Bila di dalam dirinya tidak ada kehidupan dari seorang pewaris, maka semua akan sama saja.

 **Hati seorang pemimpin sepertinya—Phoenix, hanya akan berlabuh pada siapa pun yang berhasil mengandung pewarisnya yang kuat, pewarisnya yang dominan.**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Mungkin karena mereka melakukannya secara rutin. Atau mungkin karena rahimnya tengah berada pada masa yang sangat subur saat mereka melakukannya. Apapun alasannya, suara muntahan yang terdengar di pagi hari yang damai pada _mansion_ Phoenix itu nyatanya telah menyita atensi semua orang. Dengan dorongan dari Chanyeol dan sedikit paksaan milik Luhan, Baekhyun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk pergi ke toilet bersama benda kecil putih di genggaman. Ia menunggu dengan cemas, dan ketika garis benda kecil itu berubah, ia tertegun sementara dadanya meledak ledak.

Baekhyun keluar dari toilet, menatap semua orang yang menatapnya dengan penasaran dan— _h_ _arapan_. Ia memilih untuk berjalan ke arah Chanyeol, balas menatap lelaki itu dan perlahan menaruh benda kecil yang telah terbalut _tissue_ itu ke telapak tangan kekasihnya.

Chanyeol menunduk, segera menatap pada tanda garis di bawahnya dan ia tidak dapat menahan senyum lebarnya. Lantas segeralah ia mendekap Baekhyun erat-erat, membiarkan yang lainnya larut dalam rasa penasaran.

"Jadi, apa hasilnya?" Desak Luhan penasaran, "Apakah akan ada seorang bayi kecil disini?"

Chanyeol tersenyum pada Luhan sebelum berkata dengan kilatan bangga di matanya, "Positif. Aku akan menjadi seorang ayah, bisa kau bayangkan itu?"

Semua orang dalam ruangan terlonjak bahagia, terutama Luhan yang langsung berlari ke bawah untuk menghubungi Jongin. Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam dekapan hangat Chanyeol karena Suho terus menggoda mereka tentang betapa sering mereka melakukan itu sehingga Baekhyun bisa hamil dalam waktu tiga minggu sejak ia berada disini. Namun saat ucapan selamat itu mereda, ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah Chanyeol yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

Chanyeol yang menyadari keterdiaman Baekhyun, menunduk untuk menangkap segala ekspresi dalam wajah kekasihnya. Ia merendahkan wajahnya sehingga kini wajah mereka dalam satu garis yang sejajar, mengecup kening Baekhyun kemudian.

"Apa ada yang salah?" Chanyeol berbisik lembut, " _Kita akan bahagia_."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan maniknya dan seketika air mata merebak di pelupuk matanya, ia menggeleng dan lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan emosi dalam dadanya.

"Apa kita akan baik baik saja?" Cicitnya kecil.

Chanyeol tersenyum, menautkan kedua jemari mereka dan menjawab ;

"Kita akan baik baik saja, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum. Seluruh kepingan dan potongan dalam tubuhnya seperti meleleh dalam kebahagiaan karena ia tahu ; tugasnya untuk memberikan pewaris pada Chanyeol _akan usai_. Ia tidak akan dibuang ke jalanan dan _dia tidak akan ditinggalkan_. Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengelus perutnya yang masih datar, berkali kali mengucapkan syukur dalam pikirannya sehingga rasanya hatinya hampir kelu.

Menatap manik coklat Chanyeol yang berkilat bahagia, **_Baekhyun perlahan mulai menaruh harapan pada masa depan yang indah dengan lelaki itu._**

 _Tapi mungkin.._

 _Mereka memang tidak seharusnya bahagia akan kabar itu._

 _ **Karena dalam hidupnya, bersama dengan Park Chanyeol hanyalah menjadi sebuah tragedi yang indah.**_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _Phew,_ nulis ini auto inget sama Stay With Me, kekekek~. Semoga suka ya, semua. Ini sebenernya ff yang kubilang mau ku _publish_ setelah SWM selesai, eh tapi baru sekarang kukeluarin wkwk, nggak apa lah ya.

 **Next? Leave your review below~!**


	2. Dua

**Life For Sale**

* * *

 _Ia menjual hidupnya di hari yang sama dengan kali pertama bertemu pandang dengan sang Phoenix. Namun setelah itu, mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Hari setelah Chanyeol menaruh sebuah cincin di jari tengahnya adalah beberapa tahun setelahnya. Baekhyun tidak yakin, mungkin saat itu usianya sepuluh tahun. Atau lebih muda dari itu. Namun, ia seratus persen meyakini bahwa saat itu, Park Chanyeol adalah seorang yang sudah dewasa. Seusia tujuh belas tahun dengan pandangan tajam dan suara berat yang sering melontarkan kata-kata menyakitkan—mungkin itu yang paling Baekhyun kenali darinya. Hari itu, dia dengan Jongin, seperti biasanya sedang menunggu pembagi makanan datang ke daerah mereka. Adiknya yang baru dua tahun itu merengek lapar sepanjang hari dan tanpa sengaja membuat dirinya turut merasakan lapar yang sedari kemarin ia tahan._

 _"Shh, Jongin sayang, makanannya akan segera datang. Sabar, ya?"_

 _Jongin mengusap air matanya, namun tetap mengangguk lucu._

 _Hari itu bukan hari biasa, Baekhyun tidak tahu awalnya mengapa firasatnya mengatakan demikian. Tetapi, saat seorang yang tegap serta berpakaian hitam mendekatinya, ia langsung mengetahui bahwa Phoenix datang melakukan kunjungan._

 _Dan lelaki itu, Phoenix, berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Maniknya memandang pada cincin yang ada di jari tengah milik Baekhyun, dan secara naluri, Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya dan menyembunyikannya dibalik mantel musim dinginnya yang tak lagi hangat. Ia sudah diperingatkan oleh bibi pengasuhnya dahulu, bahwa cincin itu dapat memberinya kesakitan ataupun kenikmatan. Maka ia harus menyembunyikannya dan menjaganya baik-baik. Tidak ada yang mengetahui sebenarnya takdir apa yang sedang Baekhyun jalankan._

 _"Ada apa dengan pelipismu?"_

 _Baekhyun terkejut akan suara dalam yang mengalun itu, walaupun dia mengatasi keterkejutannya dengan baik. Ia meraih pelipisnya yang luka, dihiasi bercak-bercak darah yang sudah mengering dan menjawab dengan pelan, "Aku terbentur."_

 _"Mengapa?"_

 _"Aku ingin membeli susu untuk Jongin tapi aku dituduh mencuri, Phoenix," Baekhyun berujar penuh ke hati-hatian, "Tapi aku tidak melakukannya, aku berani bersumpah!"_

 _Chanyeol terdiam, maniknya tajam meneliti bekas gores dan sedikit biru di pelipis Baekhyun. Lalu ia mengambil langkah mendekat, berjongkok di hadapannya setelah merogoh sakunya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah plester luka kecil. Ia menaruhnya di atas permukaan wajahnya yang hilang rona, dengan kedua tangannya sendiri, "Kau harus berhati-hati."_

 _Baekhyun mendongak, mengikuti tubuh milik lelaki itu yang kembali berdiri tegap._

 _"Seorang carrier tidak terlihat baik jika memiliki luka di wajahnya," Chanyeol tersenyum hangat, menepuk kepalanya ; "Biarpun kau terlihat baik dengan apapun.."_

 _Baekhyun menatap maniknya yang juga melembut, seperti seakan tidak pernah ada dirinya yang kejam—hanya dirinya yang penuh kasih. Sebuah ungkapan tulus dari dominan itu menutup pembicaraan mereka kemudian, "Dan jangan Phoenix," Bisiknya lembut dan perlahan, memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar perkataannya barusan, "Panggil aku Chanyeol, hanya Chanyeol."_

 ** _Jika saja plester dan tepukan darinya tidak sehangat itu,_**

 ** _Mungkin sekarang-pun, Byun Baekhyun bisa membenci Chanyeol sesuka hati._**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Awal dari sebuah kehamilan tidak pernah menyakitkan.

Mereka semua bersuka cita. Chanyeol bahkan meliburkan semua anggota keluarga dari tugas mereka selama satu hari. Hari dimana Baekhyun dinyatakan mengandung adalah hari yang sama dari hari tanpa noda darah di lengan baju. Semua orang murni bersenang semang tanpa adanya mayat atau pihak-pihak yang terluka.

Baekhyun tidak bisa lebih bersyukur lagi dari hari itu. Membayangkan bahwa kini di dalam perutnya, jauh disana, ada segumpal darah yang siap untuk menjadi manusia. Jantungnya berdebar kala memikirkan lebih rinci—bahwa segumpal darah ini adalah miliknya dan Chanyeol. Milik lelaki dominan penguasa itu. Miliknya. Yang kelak akan mewariskan seluruh kekuatan milik ayahnya di bawah kakinya, yang kelak akan berlarian dengan matanya yang mewarisi ketegasan sang ayah hanya untuk memanggilnya mama.

Luhan beberapa saat lalu berkata padanya bahwa itu adalah wajar jika seorang yang mengandung mengelus perutnya sendiri. Sebenarnya Baekhyun merasa canggung melakukan itu di hadapan semua orang, tapi dia benar-benar ingin. Hingga ketika telapak tangannya dengan sempurna mendarat di atas permukaan perutnya yang rata, seluruh tulang belakangnya bergetar dalam friksi yang ia tidak mengerti. Rasa menakjubkan dan degupannya semakin cepat, dan secara naluriah dia menatap pada Chanyeol, yang mana balas menatapnya begitu lembut dengan senyum kecil tersungging di ujung bibirnya.

"Disini," Baekhyun mengelus perutnya sekali lagi, "Sungguh terdapat seorang.. Bayi?"

Chanyeol tertawa, menggenggam jemari Baekhyun yang menapak di atas perutnya dengan lembut. Meremasnya sedikit, lantas berkata hangat, " _Bayi kita."_

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan rasa bahagianya ketika senyum milik sang dominan masuk ke dalam retinanya dengan sempurna.

Begitu pun dengan seluruh anggota mafia Phoenix. Begitu diberitakan kabar seperti ini, jangankan Suho yang begitu paniknya berlari pulang, bahkan jajaran tangan kanan Chanyeol yang ahli mematukkan peluru ke sekujur tubuh segera terbirit birit seakan-akan dipanggil untuk menerima gaji pertama. Mereka semua bahagia dan karena itulah ; Baekhyun bahagia.

Chanyeol mengecup keningnya dalam dan berkata, "Aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun termenung sebentar, memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawab. Sehingga akhirnya, ia meraih jemari Chanyeol yang bebas dan memilinnya, menatap kepada kedua manik kasihnya dan balas berbisik ;

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Chanyeol."

— _Karena sekarang, dia pantas untuk mengucapkannya._

Di dalam dirinya, kini hidup seorang **_pewaris_**

* * *

...

* * *

Bagaimanapun, bulan pertama kehamilan selalu menyiksa.

Baekhyun memiliki catatan mental bahwa dia harus selalu menaruh secangkir air tepat sebelum ia tertidur—agar saat ia terbangun karena ingin muntah, rasa mualnya bisa berkurang karena segelas air itu. Baekhyun juga memiliki beberapa pengawal baru yang mengikutinya bahkan saat ia menuruni tangga, biarpun baginya, mantel milik Chanyeol yang selalu dua ukuran lebih dari ukurannya lebih aman daripada penjagaan apapun.

Baekhyun tidak bisa mencerna apapun selama beberapa hari di awal kehamilannya, itu membuat Chanyeol khawatir setengah mati karena ia tidak tahu bagaimana membujuk Baekhyun yang merajuk di kamarnya—ia menolak untuk makan apapun. Akhirnya, anak itu harus mendapat beberapa suntikan vitamin dan membuat Chanyeol lebih khawatir.

Untungnya, setelah itu, keadaan mualnya membaik, ia bisa makan apapun dan bahkan, makan lebih banyak. Itu lucu, bagaimana Chanyeol menemukan anak itu makan camilan pada jam-jam tidak wajar seperti pada pukul dua dini hari. Yang mana selalu berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang dengan senang hati menggendong tubuh mungil itu ke kamar daripada membiarkan tubuhnya tergelak begitu saja di _mini bar._

Kehidupan seks mereka tetap penuh gairah, terlebih karena sekarang Chanyeol bergerak seribu kali lebih lembut. Ia selalu memastikan untuk mengakhir sesi bercinta mereka yang panas dengan kecupan di seluruh tubuh—dan yang paling sakral adalah, saat Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup keningnya dan berkata bahwa dirinya sangat mencintai carrier yang tengah menggandung tersebut.

 _"Aku berjanji akan memberikan hidup yang baik untukmu," Lelaki itu akan berbisik saat ia menarik jarak sebanyak hembusan nafas di antara mereka, memastikan bahwa tidak ada sedikit pun atensi dari kekasihnya yang tidak berada padanya, dan kebiasaan itu selalu berhasil membuat si mungil tersipu malu, bersembunyi di balik wajahnya yang ia buat tenang walaupun berhias rona merah._

 _"Untukmu, untuk bayi kita, dan untuk kita berdua."_

Dan dengan itulah semua berjalan baik, biarpun kadang hormonnya begitu merepotkan.

Seperti saat ini.

Baekhyun mengerjap di tempat tidur miliknya dan Chanyeol yang besar. Ia menatap jam yang tergantung pada dinding di hadapannya—yang mana menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Ia terus menunggu dan tidak bergerak. Ini membuat Chanyeol mengernyit karena ia sedari tadi mengawasi Baekhyun diam-diam sejak ia mendapatinya bergumam sendirian.

"Ada apa? Kau merasa tidak nyaman?" Chanyeol secara natural mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Baekhyun, merambat pada tengkuknya dan mengurutnya ke atas dan ke bawah. Barangkali mual itu menghantui kekasihnya lagi. Chanyeol mengernyit ketika Baekhyun tidak kunjung menjawab, malah menatapnya dengan begitu banyak keraguan dalam kedua bola matanya yang polos.

"Baekhyun, apa semua baik?" Chanyeol menggeser jemarinya untuk beralih mengelus punggung kecil milik Baekhyun, berusaha membuatnya tetap merasa nyaman.

"Aku baik." Cicit yang lebih mungil, "Hanya saja—Apa aku boleh keluar untuk sesuatu?"

"Mengapa? Kau merasa mual lagi?" Chanyeol menumpukan tubuhnya sedikit untuk membuat dirinya terbangun, "Ayo, aku akan menemanimu."

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu," Baekhyun menahan lengan Chanyeol yang akan bangkit sepenuhnya dari ranjang besar mereka, "A—Aku.."

"Ada apa?"

"A—Aku ingin memakan sesuatu yang pedas.."

Wajah anak itu memerah sempurna setelah mengucapkannya, dan Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa. Permintaan sederhana seperti itu terdengar seakan akan Baekhyun baru saja mengakui ia mengompol di celana. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi akhirnya bangkit, mengambil celana miliknya yang tergeletak di lantai—setelah sesi bercinta mereka yang panas, lantas mengambil piama miliknya juga dan mengancingkannya. Memakai sepasang sandalnya, sebelum bertanya ; "Apa yang ingin kau makan?"

"Aku ingin kue beras pedas," Baekhyun mencicit, "Apa boleh aku makan mi instan?"

"Tidak."—Tukas yang lebih tinggi, "Tidak baik untukmu dan kandunganmu."

".. Kalau begitu aku ingin ayam goreng pedas saja," Baekhyun meminta lagi, lebih ragu, "Juga menonton film _Our Time._ Bolehkah?"

Chanyeol menimbang sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui, "Tunggu disini dan pakai pakaianmu, aku akan memanggilmu jika semua sudah siap."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan memejamkan matanya sementara Chanyeol beranjak keluar untuk membangunkan Suho.

Tidak ada yang keberatan meski seluruh anggota mansion hari itu kehilangan separuh waktu istirahatnya—terutama Chanyeol. Ini semua karena, senyum dan tawa manis Baekhyun tersebar sepanjang malam, sepanjang film itu terputar dan makan di meja mulai raib. Chanyeol berusaha menolak untuk mengakui bahwa anak itu membuatnya melupakan segalanya. Namun, begitu senyum manis penuh cahaya itu mengarah padanya lagi, Chanyeol merasa hatinya ditekuk ke titik paling dalam.

Itu pertama kalinya Baekhyun menginginkan sesuatu untuk bayinya. Selanjutnya, yang datang bukanlah keinginan yang lain, melainkan perubahan suasana hati yang begitu cepat.

* * *

...

* * *

Chanyeol menjadi lebih _sensitif_ terharap apapun yang diputar pada televisi di ruang tengah.

"Jangan putarkan film yang menyedihkan seperti dokumentasi mantan veteran atau apapun itu," Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya, berkata dengan pelan kepada Suho. "Aku hampir mati karena dia menangis sepanjang waktu."

Suho terkekeh, "Itu wajar, Phoenix. Mereka membawa satu jiwa lagi dalam dirinya, maka perasaan alam diri juga adalah dua ; bukan satu."

"Ya, aku mengerti itu. Hanya saja, tolong pastikan jauhkan segala tontonan berbau drama dari hadapannya. Aku tidak mau dia kelelahan karena menangis."

"Baiklah, aku akan memperhatikannya," Suho menenangkan, "Daripada itu, apakah kau tidak menemani dia hari ini?"

"Aku sudah melakukannya. Dia juga sudah tertidur jadi aku akan membereskan beberapa berkas." Chanyeol menunjuk dokumen-dokumen berserakan yang tergeletak di depannya, "Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin bertanya apakah kau memberinya perhatian yang cukup," Suho bergumam, lantas tersenyum setelahnya ;

"Aku sangat bangga karena kau akan segera memiliki pewaris, Phoenix."

Kilat kebahagiaan itu memancar begitu dalam, dan menular ke dalam kedua manik Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu itu."

* * *

...

* * *

"Chanyeol?"

Lelaki yang sedang memakai setelannya di depan lemari itu menoleh, menemukan Baekhyun terduduk di atas kasur yang putih tanpa sehelai benang pun untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya. Ia bergumam sebagai jawabannya, sementara maniknya intens menatap tubuh sang kekasih.

"Apa kau akan pergi?" Baekhyun mengusap kedua maniknya, "T—Tapi aku belum menyiapkan apapun.."

"Tidak apa, sayang. Tidurlah lagi, Suho akan mengurusnya untukku." Chanyeol tersenyum meyakinkan, "Aku akan kembali sebelum jam makan malam, ada yang kau inginkan?"

Paras manis itu mengerut, tampak berpikir, "Apa aku boleh mendapatkan apa saja?"—Tanya memastikan.

"Tentu, selama itu tidak membahayakanmu ataupun bayi kesayanganku," Chanyeol terkekeh, mendekat pada si mungil segera setelah ia menyelesaikan ikatan di dasinya. Baekhyun masih terdiam, memikirkan apa saja yang ingin dia makan dan itu membuat Chanyeol terkekeh geli. Ia lalu mengusap lembut surainya dan berbisik, "Kau tidak harus memilih satu. Aku bisa membelikan semuanya untukmu."

Binar cerah itu membuatnya tersenyum lagi, "Sungguh?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Sungguh."

"Kalau begitu aku ingin _Red Velvet_ dengan satu cup besar es krim rasa vanila merek _Kiddo_ ," Baekhyun tersenyum, membuatnya tampak seperti anak-anak yang meminta hadiah natal, "Aku juga ingin sekotak _macaroon_ yang dijual di depan halte yang kita lewati saat pergi ke taman bermain minggu ini, lalu bolehkah kau membelikanku manisan yang ada di ujung jalan tempat aku kecil dulu? Aku ingin manisan yang pedas-pedas."

Chanyeol mengangguk, berusaha mengingat semuanya walaupun ia tidak yakin. Akhirnya, Chanyeol memanggil Suho untuk mendengarkannya juga dan mencatat pesanan kekasihnya untuk diserahkan padanya nanti—tentu saja setelah memakaikan kemejanya yang kebesaran pada Baekhyun, "Ada lagi?"

"Pangsit rebus, aku ingin yang banyak~ sekali!" Baekhyun merenggangkan kedua tangannya ke samping tubuh, "Sebanyak ini!"

"Haha, oke. Kau akan mendapatkannya, Baby."

".. Lalu untuk makan malam, aku ingin semuanya buatanmu, bolehkah?" Cicitnya malu-malu. Chanyeol dan Suho terdiam di tempat, beku. Tidak menyangka submissive kecil, ah maksudnya, pewaris kecil di tubuh kekasihnya malah menginginkan masakannya. Suho menatapnya ngeri dan Chanyeol membalasnya dengan tatapan serupa. Ia akhirnya menarik nafas, pelan-pelan berujar ;

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa memasak."— _Apalagi membuat makan malam._

Anak itu mendongak, maniknya berkaca-kaca, "Kau bilang akan mendapatkan apapun untukku," Rajuknya pelan.

"Itu apabila aku bisa—"

"Tapi aku benar-benar ingin makan buatanmu," Baekhyun berbisik sedih, "Apa kau tidak mencintaiku sehingga—"

"Shh, oke sayang. Oke. Aku akan membuatnya, tapi kau harus berjanji untuk tidak memakannya apabila rasanya.. Mengerikan." Chanyeol menghela nafas, namun ketika Baekhyun mendengarnya, anak itu terlonjak bahagia dan memeluk lelaki itu erat-erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol!"

Suho menatap mereka berdua dengan senyuman kecil,

"Aku lebih mencintaimu."

* * *

...

* * *

Dan dapur menjelma menjadi sebuah kekacauan.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar, diam-diam mengutuk kepada siapa pun yang menciptakan kue penuh coklat dengan resep serumit itu. Harus di ayak, di diamkan, di campur coklat manis dan coklat masak—rasanya Chanyeol tidak tahan lagi. Ia membanting _mixer_ yang di genggamnya, membuat Suho yang menemaninya untuk memasak terkejut, lantas tertawa ;

"Tidak kusangka Phoenix adalah orang yang mudah menyerah," Godaannya tidak menimbulkan respons apapun kecuali nafas yang memburu, "Apa aku perlu memanggil orang untuk membeli yang instan saja? Lagi pula dia tidak akan tahu."

Chanyeol memejamkan mata, itu terdengar seperti ide yang brilian dan bagus. Lagi pula, dengan memakan hidangan buatan orang lain, kekasihnya tidak akan sakit perut. Walaupun semua orang selalu memuji tentang dirinya yang baik dalam hal apapun, memasak jelas bukan sesuatu yang bisa dia kuasai hanya dalam beberapa jam saja. Bagaimana ia akan mengubah sekumpulan tepung menjadi sebuah kue? Ia bahkan tidak bisa membedakan yang mana tapioka dan terigu tadi. Bagaimana ia akan menumis sekumpulan sayur yang selama ini hanya dia lihat begitu layu? Bagaimana ia akan menyelesaikan satu meja makan malam penuh hidangan tanpa membuat lelaki mungilnya sakit perut?

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sekali lagi, tapi kekasihnya ingin dia yang membuatnya sendiri..

"Tidak, aku akan membuatnya." Chanyeol memutuskan, meraih pisaunya lagi.

"Aku bisa menyatukan jaringan Korea di bawah kakiku. Aku tidak percaya jika aku bahkan tidak bisa menaklukkan satu resep kue bodoh."

"Terdengar percaya diri sekali, huh." Suho menyeringai, "Ini baru Phoenix yang kukenal."

* * *

...

* * *

Luhan menatapnya takjub saat ia menceritakan tentang bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang bayi di dalam perutnya. Jongin juga, anak itu bahkan tidak berhenti mencuri tatap pada perut datar milik kakaknya yang tertutup oleh sweter tebal, "Baekhyunnie benar-benar akan memiliki adik bayi?"

"Ya!" Baekhyun terkekeh senang, "Nanti, dia akan memanggilmu _P_ _aman_ , bisa kau bayangkan itu?"

Manik bocah kecil itu berkilap senang, "Wah, pasti dia akan sangat lucu."

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, mengelus perutnya sekali, "Aku juga berpikir seperti itu."

"Oh, omong-omong, kemana Phoenix?" Luhan menoleh ke sekitar kamar, "Bukankah seharusnya dia sudah kembali dari _b_ _isnis?"_

"Ah, Chanyeol dan Suho pergi ke dapur," Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "Aku memintanya membuatkanku makan malam."

Sekali lagi, Luhan menatapnya takjub, "Bayimu pasti dominan, Baekhyun sayang."

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Dia bahkan berani memerintahkan Phoenix untuk memasak, luar biasa." Decaknya kagum, "Kapan aku bisa hamil juga?"

Baekhyun dan Jongin jatuh dalam gelak tawa karena mereka berdua tahu kalu Luhan adalah seorang penjaga yang lajang.

* * *

...

* * *

Malam tiba dengan begitu cepat, Chanyeol melihat meja makan dengan senyuman penuh. Ada sebuah salad sebagai pembuka, pasta dan beberapa tumisan jamur serta paprika sebagai hidangan utama, sup rumput laut sebagai penutup, dan _Chocolate Mousse_ melengkapinya dengan manis. Cukup baik untuk pemula, Chanyeol terkekeh kecil dalam hatinya—tanpa sadar bersenandung. Ia akan memanggil kekasih kecilnya untuk turun dan mencicipi semuanya.

Suho yang menatap senyumannya turut terkekeh geli, "Ingin aku memanggilnya untukmu?"

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Aku akan ke sana sendiri." Chanyeol berkata setelah ia menggulung lengannya ke bawah ; "Kau siapkan saja peralatan makannya."

"Baik, Phoenix."

Begitu lelaki itu melangkah ke arah tangga, ia tersentak begitu melihat lelaki mungil itu sudah berada disana. Susah payah turun karena masih mengusap satu matanya yang basah. Mungkin ia terbangun karena aroma dari dapur. Chanyeol dengan cepat meraih bahunya dan menggenggam tangannya, menyadarkan Baekhyun ;

"Hey, kau bangun lebih cepat hari ini." Bisik dominan itu di telinganya. Baekhyun tersenyum menanggapinya, wajahnya memerah sedikit karena menemukan jemari rampingnya yang digenggam oleh sang Phoenix dalam satu genggaman hangat. Sangat erat, hingga ia dapat melihat cincin yang selalu ia kenakan sedari kecil menyatu dengan cincin lain di jemari kuat milik Chanyeol, bersinar menyilaukan selama sesaat.

"Aku sedikit lapar," Akunya malu-malu, ikut menuruni tangga begitu Chanyeol menuntunnya perlahan, "Jadi aku pergi ke bawah untuk mendapatkan beberapa makanan.."

"Ide yang sangat bagus, karena aku sudah selesai menyiapkan semuanya sesuai permintaanmu." Lagi, lelaki itu berkata dengan nadanya yang manis ; "Aku harap kau akan menyukai semuanya."

"Aku yakin _dia_ akan menyukainya."

" _Dia_?" Chanyeol mengernyit, mengedarkan pandangan dan kembali pada kekasihnya, "Apa kita akan kedatangan tamu malam ini, sayang?"

"Tidak, maksudku, _dia_." Baekhyun menunjuk perutnya dengan malu-malu, " _Gumpalan darah disini_."

Mereka terdiam satu sama lain sebelum Chanyeol menertawakan kebodohannya, "Kau benar. Sekarang kau juga makan untuk dia."

Baekhyun tersipu ketika Chanyeol mengecup keningnya di anak tangga terakhir, memastikan dirinya turun dengan baik, sebelum memanggil seluruh _**keluarga**_ untuk makan malam bersama.

* * *

...

* * *

Hari mulai gelap, dan bulan muncul di langit untuk mengambil kekuasaannya yang sempat diduduki matahari. Pepohonan di luar mansion itu meringkik sakit ketika angin menerpanya ke sana dan kemari. Ditertawakan oleh awan gelap yang menatapnya dari samping bulan yang bersinar cukup redup.

Cuaca sedang buruk. Beberapa stasiun televisi mengabarkan bahwa badai tropis akan datang sebentar lagi untuk mengawali malam yang panjang. Namun, biarpun telah mendengarnya berkali-kali, Byun Baekhyun tetap terduduk di ruang tengah dengan berbagai kertas warna-warni di sekitarnya, melipat beberapa bangau kertas dengan cekikikan. Sementara Chanyeol turut menemaninya pula, membantu jemari lentik itu untuk meraih beberapa kertas lipat yang menjauh dari jangkauan dan tersenyum saat si mungil menyelesaikan sepuluh buah bangau kertasnya.

"Sepuluh!" Pekik si mungil sambil mengacungkan bangau merah ke depan wajahnya sendiri, tak lupa dengan senyuman yang dapat membuat siapa pun lupa kalau hari sudah malam.

"Kau sangat hebat," Bisik dominan itu dengan lembut, mengelus pucuk rambutnya kemudian, "Karena kau sudah melipat sepuluh bangau, apakah kau masih tidak ingin tidur juga?"

Baekhyun meletakkan bangau itu di dalam toples yang sengaja Suho siapkan, lalu menopang dagu. Ia mengelus perutnya sebentar dan menunduk menatapnya, seakan sedang berkomunikasi dengan bayi yang dikandungnya, "Apakah kau mau tidur sayang?" Bisiknya pada perutnya sendiri.

Chanyeol mengulum senyum geli, namun tidak mengatakan apapun selain mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari kekasihnya yang sedikit dingin, "Dia bilang apa?"

"Katanya, dia tidak mau tidur sebelum aku berhasil melipat yang kedua puluh." Baekhyun berujar semringah, "Dan aku akan mengabulkannya karena aku sedang mencoba untuk menjadi mama yang baik."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala, ia tidak dapat membedakan mana yang merupakan kebenaran ataupun perdayaan kekasihnya saja. Namun sudah merupakan janjinya untuk membuat senyuman itu tetap ada disana, sehingga ia tidak melarang lelaki itu mengurangi waktu tidurnya. Lagi pula, si mungil dapat mengganti waktu istirahatnya dengan tidur di siang hari nanti. Tidak masalah.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau disini sebentar. Aku akan ke atas untuk mengambil beberapa selimut dan mantel karena kau sepertinya mulai kedinginan," Chanyeol berdiri sambil mengelus surai yang lebih kecil, "Aku juga sedang mencoba untuk menjadi papa yang baik untukmu dan bayi kita." Tutupnya dengan kedipan di mata kiri, membuat mereka tertawa bersamaan.

Chanyeol pergi ke lantai atas seperti perkataannya dan Baekhyun melanjutkan untuk melipat bangaunya. Semua tampak baik-baik saja hingga ketukan di pintu depan terdengar amat familier. Baekhyun menoleh kepada pintu itu dan mengelus lengannya yang hanya tertutup kemeja tipis, "Ayah? Sepertinya ada tamu.." Panggilnya.

Suho datang dari ruangan kerjanya, ia menoleh pada pintu dan ketukan itu terdengar lagi. Ketukan berirama yang membuat siapa pun yang mendengarnya akan mengetahui bahwa ia sudah amat terbiasa dengan pintu besar tersebut, "Oh, itu pasti Nyonya Besar."

Baekhyun menegang, ia merapikan seluruh kertas lipatnya dan menyembunyikannya di balik bantalan sofa. Begitu pun dengan toples kaca yang ia taruh di sampingnya, segera ia taruh di bawah meja—memastikannya tidak terlihat.

"Selamat datang, Madam." Suho menyambut saat ia membuka pintu, "Phoenix sedang berada di lantai atas—"

"Aku datang untuk calon cucuku." Potong wanita angkuh itu dengan cepat, dan tanpa menunggu Suho untuk menyingkir dari jalan masuk, ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke dalam. "Dimana menantu dan calon cucuku?"

Wanita itu menelisik mansion tempat putranya tinggal. Suasana yang cenderung diisi dengan perabot berwarna tenang tampak kontras dengan gaunnya yang merefleksikan warna merah terang. Suho mengikuti langkahnya dengan tenang di belakang, "Baekhyun sedang berada di ruang tengah. Maaf bila aku lancang, Madam, tapi apakah kau sudah membuat janji dengan Phoenix?"

"Aku tidak perlu membuat janji apapun, aku yang menampungnya di dalam perutku selama hampir sepuluh bulan dan karena itulah dia bisa menjadi seperti sekarang. Jangan buat aku mengulang perkataanku, aku bukan datang untuk Phoenix. Aku datang untuk menantu dan calon cucuku."

Suho memberikan anggukan kecil dan menuntunnya untuk melewati lorong masuk. Ketika lampu gantung besar yang terlihat megah itu menyapa, maka mereka tahu bahwa mereka sudah mencapai ruang tengah. Dengan Byun Baekhyun yang berdiri dari sofa empuk di depan televisi, terlihat gugup—dan canggung.

"Selamat malam, Ibu." Baekhyun akan membungkuk sedikit, namun dengan cepat ia mencegahnya dengan menahan kedua bahu sempit itu, "Tidak, tidak usah membungkuk. Aku tahu kau menghormatiku."

Wanita itu menariknya untuk duduk di sampingnya dengan lembut dan hati-hati, "Apa kau terkejut aku datang kemari?"

Ragu-ragu, Baekhyun mengangguk, "Cuacanya sedang tidak baik, Bu."

"Kau memang perhatian sekali," Balutan gaun merah yang ia pakai membuatnya terlihat begitu mencolok begitu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa tersebut, "Aku hanya sebentar disini."

Namanya Johannah, atau jika ia masih sudi untuk dipanggil dengan nama kelahirannya, ia adalah Park Hannah. Manipulatif, licik, dan penuh kejutan adalah dirinya. Kenyataan bahwa dia telah mengandung seorang dominan pada zamannya-lah yang membentuk karakternya menjadi seorang ibu yang tidak pernah puas. Seorang yang tamak, serakah, namun lembut dan manis.

Dia adalah Chanyeol dalam wujud wanita, dia adalah _**Phoenix wanita.**_

Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu apakah wanita itu membencinya atau menyukainya, ia tidak pernah tahu karena wanita ini selalu membingungkan. Kadang-kadang ia akan memeluknya, tapi kadang akan menatapnya tajam seakan ia adalah hama kecil yang tersesat di ladang. Baekhyun juga tidak tahu apakah ia membenci wanita itu, setidaknya belum.

Wanita itu selalu membingungkan.

"Kudengar," Ia membuka dengan nada ringan, "Kau tengah mengandung."

Baekhyun sudah menduganya, "Ya, Ibu."

"Selamat yang sebesar-besarnya dariku, Baekhyun." Hannah tersenyum lembut, "Aku tahu kau akan melakukan _tugasmu_ dengan baik."

Baekhyun memasang senyum terbaiknya, biarpun salah satu bagian dalam hatinya berdenyut lirih—tidak terima namun tidak berdaya.

 **Tugas**. Wanita itu menganggap hal ini sebagai tugas. Mengandung, melahirkan, mengasuh, dan mengulanginya lagi hingga ia mendapatkan seorang pewaris yang pantas.

"Kau harus punya dokter khusus. Aku akan membicarakannya dengan Phoenix nanti." Ia menatap perut lelaki kecil itu yang sedikit menonjol, "Sudah berapa minggu?"

"Tiga minggu."

"Oh, masih kecil sekali." Bisiknya takjub, "Apakah kau tahu dia dominan atau bukan?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, gugup, "T—Tidak."

"Sayang sekali," Hannah tersenyum lagi, kali ini lebih palsu dan terpaksa. "Tapi kau tahu, bukan? Lebih baik bayimu adalah seorang dominan."

Hannah mendapati bahu lelaki mungil itu menegang ketika ia melanjutkan, "Phoenix memiliki banyak saudara. Anak-anak yang pernah kulahirkan ada enam—itu hanya dariku. Dan kau tahu mengapa hanya Phoenix putraku satu-satunya sekarang? Ayahnya membunuh mereka semua. Termasuk carrier yang dilahirkan selir-selirnya yang tak berguna. Karena mereka adalah carrier bodoh yang hanya tahu bagaimana caranya menyenangkan orang-orang, bukan memimpin mereka."

Baekhyun menatap kosong pada lantai porselen yang ia pijak.

"Seorang dominan selalu pantas untuk dibesarkan, Baekhyun." Hannah tersenyum penuh, "Dan carrier hanya akan merepotkan setiap orang."

Park Chanyeol terdiam di anak tangga terakhir. Dia mendengarnya, dia mendengar semua yang ibunya katakan. Namun ia tidak mencegah apapun, atau tidak menyangkal apapun. Chanyeol menatap pada gulungan selimut dan mantelnya dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

 _Dia memang hanya membutuhkan seorang dominan, bukan yang lain._

* * *

...

* * *

Kedatangan Hannah beberapa hari lalu berpengaruh banyak kepadanya. Baekhyun menatap kosong pada cermin yang memperlihatkan lekukan di perutnya yang membentuk sebuah lingkaran yang semakin jelas hari ke hari, "Apakah kau seorang _dominan_ , sayang?"

Ia akan tetap mencintai semua yang tumbuh di dalam perutnya. Baik itu perempuan ataupun laki-laki, carrier ataupun dominan. Ia akan mencintainya, karena mereka pernah memiliki satu degupan jantung yang sama. Darah yang mengaliri tubuh mereka juga merupakan darah yang sama. Apapun kedudukannya, bayinya tetaplah anaknya.

Tapi dunia tidak. Bayi yang ia sayangi hanya akan dipandang berharga apabila ia dominan seperti sang ayah. Pandai memimpin, diktator, egois, dan tegas. Bayi kecilnya yang tidak berdosa sama sekali, harus menjadi sosok yang seperti itu agar dunia memeluknya dengan kasih sayang.

Dan Baekhyun hanya dapat meratap, memeluk bayinya yang masih dalam kandungan. Diam-diam menyesali ini semua, ketika ia menatap pada cincin yang melingkari jari manisnya—berkilauan.

"Seandainya dia bukan ayahmu," Bisiknya lirih, "Seandainya kau bukanlah seorang calon pewaris."

* * *

...

* * *

Chanyeol menatap kekasihnya yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mata yang basah. Ia memaksakan senyum ketika menyadarinya, pelan bertanya ; "Kenapa kau belum tertidur?"

"Aku perlu memelukmu untuk terlelap," Chanyeol berkata sambil meraih yang lebih mungil ke dalam pelukan, "Apakah kau keberatan?"

".. Tidak pernah." Baekhyun menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan dominan itu. Dan memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan Chanyeol menyesap jenjang lehernya untuk diberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil. Hingga saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang menyentuh perutnya, Baekhyun membuka matanya.

Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada bidang Chanyeol, dan menemukan lelaki itu sudah terlebih dahulu menatapnya dengan panas ; "Puaskan aku, Baby."

Baekhyun tidak menolak saat Chanyeol memberikannya satu ciuman yang begitu menuntut. Membuatnya kehilangan nafas dan pikirannya. Mereka terlarut dalam kesenangan masing-masing sampai Baekhyun tidak menyadari bahwa dia sudah tidak berpakaian, dan Chanyeol yang berada di atasnya menatapnya dengan penuh nafsu. Hanya nafsu.

Mungkin memang perasaannya yang sentimental, namun saat Chanyeol mendorong miliknya masuk dan mengerang puas, ia mendadak mengetahui mengapa keberadaan seorang dominan begitu berharga.

Dengan mudah mereka akan merendahkan seorang carrier seperti ini. Menyetubuhinya, tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk bernafas karena mereka akan mengejar kenikmatannya sendiri. Tidak perlu mencintai untuk menghamili seorang carrier, karena itulah tugas mereka. Menampung cairan para dominan, lalu memberikan mereka pewaris yang sama brengseknya.

Hatinya hancur saat erangan keras yang lain masuk ke telinganya, ia pikir Chanyeol berbeda. Ia pikir Chanyeol akan peduli.

Ia pikir, lelaki itu akan memberikannya masa depan yang indah.

* * *

...

* * *

Chanyeol melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya dan menatap pada Baekhyun yang tertidur di kasurnya. Dengan pakaian yang Chanyeol kenakan padanya untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang telanjang dan penuh dengan kissmark. Dominan itu tersenyum lembut ketika menatap wajah kekasihnya yang begitu cantik biarpun kedua mata itu masih sama sembabnya. Kemudian ia mengecup kening si mungil sekali lagi sebelum beranjak keluar dari kamar.

Sehun menunggunya di luar. Maniknya tidak terbaca dan akan selalu begitu. Dia selalu misterius dan tanpa emosi. Karena itulah Phoenix begitu menyukainya.

"Kudengar kau membuatkannya makan malam juga." Sehun tertawa kecil saat Chanyeol sudah menutup pintu, "Apa kau kehilangan akal sehatmu atau sesuatu? Kau membiarkan dirimu diperintah oleh seorang carrier?"

Chanyeol menatap Sehun tanpa emosi biarpun lelaki itu baru saja kedapatan menghinanya, "Dari mana kau mendengarnya?"

"Ayolah, privasi hanya barang yang bisa dibeli saat ini." Sehun tertawa keras akan pertanyaan bodoh kakaknya, "Lebih baik kau jawab pertanyaanku."

"Aku tidak gila." Chanyeol menjawab singkat, mengalihkan pandangan.

"Lalu? Untuk apa kau melakukannya?"

Seringai tajam beradu dengan manik coklat kelam. Chanyeol maju selangkah, menggertak Sehun yang dengan beraninya menggunakan nada yang menantang kedudukannya sebagai Phoenix. Ketika Sehun akhirnya mengendurkan seringainya, dingin suara itu menjawab ;

"Aku melakukanku untuk pewarisku."

"Dan?"

"Tidak ada _**da**_ _ **n.**_ Aku hanya melakukannya untuk pewarisku."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 ** _Terima kasih kepada :_**

 **AkagamiShimura27 | Hildads | i baek you | the bestiest | chanyeoru | Park LouisYeol | Bubbleclay | Fatihah Kim | awbaekhyun | princesssjjj48 | angelbear61 | BXian | Guest217 | ssuhoshnet | Nitadevi | zesda11 | Park2711 | DunderPup | baekhyuneew | tyaa07 | Sqbaek | greenlight1208 | restikadena90 | Chanbaek forevaaah | park yeolna | Lusianabaekcy0461 | BaekHill | EXO Love EXO | ulaaaaaqla | babybyun06 | sehuniesehun | LyWoo | ByunBaekkiehyun | sexybaekby | maximus69**

 _ **(Yang sudah menunjukkan eksitensinya di antara 609 orang lainnya yang membaca fic ini.)**_

Wah, ada Kak Lywoo dan Kak sexybaekby di kolom komen. Terima kasih sudah mau mampir.

Jadi gimana? Chanyeol-nya udah cukup bikin sakit mata nggak, nih?

 **Next? Leave your review below, please?**


	3. Tiga

**Life For Sale**

 **Bagian Tiga**

* * *

 _Hannah masih tinggal untuk satu malam berikutnya. Itu cukup untuk membuat Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya dalam kebingungan. Sudah satu dekade sejak wanita itu menginap dengan jangka waktu selama ini. Sangat mengejutkan._

 _Sekaligus membingungkan._

 _Namun begitu ia menyadari bahwa mungkin kehadiran wanita paruh baya itu adalah untuk berusaha membuat kekasihnya menyadari seberapa penting kehadiran dominan untuk posisinya, untuk keberlangsungan hidupnya yang terlanjur malang. Maka, dengan pikiran seperti itulah ia mendapatkan kekuatan untuk berpura-pura tidak peduli. Biarpun jauh di pikirannya, Chanyeol ingin wanita itu segera pergi._

 _Harapan yang sama dengan milik kekasih kecilnya. Yang sekarang tengah menatap Hannah dengan pandangan asing sekaligus canggung. Apalagi ketika wanita itu mulai masuk ke kamar pribadinya dan Chanyeol, memeriksa lemari pakaiannya dan tempat tidur besar yang telah ia rapikan beberapa saat lalu._

 _"Kau merawat kamar ini dengan baik," Komentarnya yang pertama meluncur halus, namun ia masih menggunakan nada itu. Nada seakan-akan ia adalah seorang guru yang tengah memberitahu kesalahan muridnya._

 _"Tidak ada noda, semua tampak bagus. Chanyeol mengajarimu dengan baik, biarpun kau sedang mengandung, setidaknya kau harus mengurus dominanmu di ranjang dengan baik."_

 _Baekhyun menatap kosong pada telunjuk milik wanita itu yang mengarah pada kasur mereka, "Ya, Ibu."_

 _"Bagus." Hannah tersenyum puas, lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk menatap potret yang diletakkan di nakas. Sayangnya, masih diisi dengan foto keluarga. Tanpa kehadiran Baekhyun disana. Wanita dengan pakaian kasual itu mengerutkan kening, "Mengapa masih foto kami?"_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum canggung, "Kami belum melakukan pemotretan apapun."_

 _"Kau harus. Karena sekarang kau adalah pendampingnya." Ia berkomentar cepat, "Lupakan, biarkan aku yang membuat Phoenix mengerti."_

 _Carrier itu menatap kosong pada pigura yang Hannah jatuhkan di atas nakas. Foto keluarga mereka yang pernah sempurna sebelum semua anggotanya berubah menjadi lintah yang haus kekuasaan. Chanyeol pernah memiliki keluarga yang sama sempurnanya seperti orang-orang lain. Tapi sekarang tidak._

 _Tidak peduli betapa sakit hatinya karena perbuatan dominan itu, Baekhyun tetap berharap bahwa, lelaki itu sudi menganggapnya sebagai keluarga yang baik._

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Pagi hari berikutnya terlihat lebih baik, dan lebih mudah. Itu semua karena Hannah sudah pergi. Wanita itu sudah pergi dan mengembalikan semua oksigen yang terdapat di mansion ini. Baekhyun terbangun di pagi hari tanpa Chanyeol yang memeluk pinggangnya. Itu wajar, lelaki itu lebih sering bekerja di tengah malam dan kembali di malam berikutnya karena Phoenix sedang mengincar satu wilayah.

Baekhyun mengetahuinya karena dia mempunyai _informan_ yang baik.

Lelaki mungil itu memutuskan bahwa dia harus mandi dan turun untuk menyapa seluruh keluarga. Keluarga baru yang Chanyeol miliki— _yang artinya bukanlah keluarga secara harfiah_. Keluarga yang tinggal bersama mereka dalam satu mansion ini adalah tukang pukul serta para ahli di Phoenix. Para petarung yang menyeramkan itu biasanya mendominasi sayap kanan, sedangkan para ahli yang tenang mendominasi sayap kiri dari mansion raksasa milik Park Chanyeol.

Biasanya ia akan melihat banyak petarung yang selesai dengan tugasnya, berlalu lalang di pintu depan, atau beberapa bahkan akan pergi setelah pulih dari luka sebelumnya. Baekhyun mencoba terbiasa melihat noda-noda darah tercetak di lantai porselen karena mereka adalah keluarga Chanyeol, yang mana adalah keluarganya juga. Berbeda dengan petarung-petarung itu, para ahli lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di kamar ataupun di laboratorium yang terdapat di bawah tanah. Menghabiskan waktunya untuk berkutat dengan resistensi dan ilmu kimia.

Satu yang Baekhyun pahami adalah ; _mereka semua menyimpan rahasia._ Baik itu para tukang pukul yang menyimpan rahasia mereka tentang berapa kali mereka sudah membunuh, atau berapa banyak petinggi negara yang habis di tangan mereka ; atau para ahli yang menyimpan kenyataan tentang serum berbahaya yang mereka buat agar bisa membuat seseorang meregang nyawa dalam sepuluh menit. Baekhyun tahu bahwa mereka menyimpan rahasia besar.

Mungkin Chanyeol juga, tapi untuk hal ini, dia tidak akan peduli. Karena dia tidak berada disini untuk mengkhianati Phoenix. Dia berada disini untuk mengandung anak-anaknya yang lebih baik adalah dominan, ia berada disini untuk direndahkan, ia berada disini untuk membayar hutangnya atas perlindungan yang lelaki itu berikan.

 _ **Ia berada disini untuk menjalani takdirnya. Apakah itu baik, atau buruk ; tidak ada seorang pun yang akan tahu.**_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

" _Bagaimana kabarmu_?" Luhan bertanya melalui sambungan telepon. Dia cukup sibuk beberapa hari ini sehingga tidak bisa membawa Jongin untuk mengunjungi dirinya.

"Aku sangat baik, Luhan. Bagaimana dengan adik kecilku?"

" _Dia sangat baik. Jongin bahkan makan dua porsi pizza sendirian kemarin malam._ "

Mendengar raungan protes dari sebrang sambungan, Baekhyun terkekeh ; "Kelihatannya kalian sangat menikmati hidup."

" _Oh, tentu saja. Kami sangat bahagia disini, bukankah begitu, Jongin sayang_?"

Tawa cekikik khas anak-anak terdengar dan Baekhyun mengulas senyum simpul, "Baguslah."

" _Oh, bagaimana dengan kandunganmu? Semua baik_?"

Baekhyun terdiam, menggenggam gagang telepon itu dengan amat erat. Entah mengapa ia ragu untuk menjawab apapun, namun dia harus. Dia harus menjawabnya agar keluarganya dapat tenang.

"Semua baik. Aku tidak sabar untuk melihatnya lahir ke dunia."

D _an melihat dia tumbuh menjadi harapan semua orang_.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

"Berkat kabar bahwa kau akan segera memiliki pewaris, Phoenix, ada sembilan kelompok pemberontak yang memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan kita tanpa diancam! Haha! Pewarismu benar-benar mengundang ketakutan di dunia."

Sehun tertawa kencang, menatap berkas-berkas di tangannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengulas sebuah senyuman tipis, lebih seakan ia tidak pernah berniat untuk melakukannya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak bahagia seperti aku bahagia sekarang?" Sehun menaikkan alis, "Kaulah yang seharusnya tertawa sampai terpingkal di hadapanku. Dengan pewaris itu, kau akan mudah merebut hati semua dewan dan menguasai dunia!"

"Bisakah kita berhenti membicarakan ini?" Chanyeol menyesap dengan tenang anggur merah yang mengisi gelasnya, "Kita bahkan tidak tahu apa bayi yang sedang kau bicarakan sudah berbentuk seperti bayi atau belum."

Sehun menopang dagu, beringsut untuk berpindah ke samping lelaki itu dan memiringkan kepala, "He? Sepertinya kau sangat tidak senang, ya. Apa ini karena ibu?"

Pria yang terduduk itu menghela nafasnya keras, sedikit mendorong Sehun untuk menjauh dari posisinya sebelum berkata dengan dingin, "Aku hanya sedikit muak. Dia hanya seorang bayi, kita bahkan tidak tahu apakah dia benar-benar seorang dominan atau carrier. Bentuknya masih gumpalan darah, demi Tuhan."

Sehun tidak menjawab apapun, sehingga Chanyeol melanjutkan dengan sebuah peringatan ;

"Jangan pernah bicarakan itu di depan Baekhyun."

"Kenapa?" Sehun meneguk ludahnya, menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya, "Kupikir kau tidak peduli dengan apapun selama kau mendapat seorang pewaris. Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa—"

"Karena ini bukan hanya tentang pewaris," Chanyeol mendengus frustrasi, "Apa aku perlu membuatmu mengerti mengapa melakukan semua ini menjadi penting untukku, huh? Aku membeli hidupnya dari jalanan, agar dia bisa merasakan kehidupan yang lebih baik dan bukannya mendapat tekanan tidak berguna dari kalian!"

Sehun terdiam, tercekat di tempat sedang Chanyeol kepayahan mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan akibat emosi yang datang tiba-tiba ;

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan keluarga lagi," Bisiknya pelan, berbahaya, "Apa sudah jelas untukmu?"

Sehun berusaha memahami, tapi ia tidak begitu mengerti mengapa carrier kotor dari jalanan itu bisa menjadi pantas untuk disebut sebagai keluarga? Mengapa Chanyeol membeli hidupnya yang tidak lebih berharga dari satu mantel di lemarinya jika bukan untuk memanfaatkannya agar memiliki seorang pewaris yang kuat?

".. Kurasa aku tidak akan mengerti," Sehun pelan mengakui, "Kau dan ibumu, kalian, selalu saja munafik dengan cara kalian sendiri."

* * *

.. **.**

* * *

Kadang, ketika Chanyeol terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya dan begitu pun Suho, Baekhyun akan diam-diam memetik beberapa bunga terbaik dari kebun dan merangkainya sendirian di pojok kamarnya. Kebiasaan yang biasa, sebenarnya. Kecuali dengan perasaan hatinya yang ia luapkan mentah-mentah pada gradasi yang ia berikan di bunganya. Tapi hari ini, untuk suatu alasan ia merasa begitu lelah untuk memetik bunga-bunga itu dan merangkainya—menjadikannya hanya terduduk di bangku teras dan mengamati bagaimana seluruh kelopak bunga itu mengikuti angin sepanjang siang yang terik.

Ia tidak tahu harus memikirkan apa, atau lebih tepatnya, ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia khawatirkan. Sehingga ketika setangkai tulip berwarna kuning mengintip dari celah pandangnya, ia merasa seluruh atensinya kembali pada masa dimana ia masih berada liar di jalanan.

Sedari ia kecil dulu, bunga liar di jalanan adalah hal terindah yang pernah dilihatnya. Dia dan Jongin sering berlomba untuk mengumpulkan bunga kecil berwarna kuning itu sebanyak mungkin agar dapat dirangkai menjadi mahkota bunga yang mungil dan rapuh.

Begitu mahkota palsu dari bunga kecil berwarna kuning itu selesai, Baekhyun akan memakainya di atas kepala dan mengapit lengan Jongin walau bocah itu masih kesulitan mengimbangi langkahnya. Mereka akan bermain dimana seakan-akan mereka adalah mempelai yang segera menikah. Baekhyun selalu tertawa senang ketika Jongin berusaha melompat untuk mengecup pipinya saat janji pernikahan palsu mereka berhasil diucapkan, yang biasanya berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang meraih Jongin ke dalam pelukannya.

Ia _merindukan_ hal itu.

Baekhyun terdiam, menatap kosong pada halaman yang penuh dengan bunga-bunga indah. Bunga di matanya sekarang tidak lagi hanya bunga kecil berwarna kuning, melainkan jenis yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Ia dapat melihat tulip, bunga mahal yang dulu ia temukan saat sudah sekarat sehabis diinjak orang di jalan ataupun mawar, bunga agung di altar yang hanya bisa ia temukan jika menjadi jemaat pertama yang mengisi barisan terdepan khotbah di hari Minggu. Tapi sesuatu mengusiknya, kebahagiaan. Tidak ada satu pun kebahagiaan yang sama besarnya ketika ia masih hidup terlantar dulu. Hidupnya sekarang harusnya bahagia, cukup aneh apabila sekarang ia mengakui bahwa yang mengisi hatinya hanyalah kekosongan.

Bahkan biarpun ribu ratusan bunga di hamparkan dengan begitu indah pada halaman mereka, rasa kebahagiaan itu tetap enggan untuk menetap pada relung hatinya.

"Apa aku pernah memberitahumu kalau kau berkali-kali lebih sempurna jika sedang bersama semua bunga itu?"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget, menoleh pada sumber suara dimana ternyata adalah kekasihnya sendiri, Chanyeol. Pria itu menawarkan padanya sebuah senyum menawan dan ia membalasnya dengan satu ulasan kecil di bibirnya yang canggung, tidak merasa begitu baik untuk tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kau bisa datang kemari?" Ia berbisik kecil saat Chanyeol memutuskan untuk duduk di sampingnya, "Terakhir kulihat, kau masih membicarakan hal dengan Sehun."

"Memang, tapi ada seorang lelaki yang menarik perhatianku di taman ini." Chanyeol memetik salah satu tangkai aster putih, menyelipkannya di telinga kekasihnya yang seketika memerah akibat perbuatannya, "Aku penasaran apa yang mengusik pikirannya hingga ia terlihat benar-benar sedih."

Lelaki mungil itu menunduk malu, tidak mempersiapkan diri untuk afeksi yang datang secara tiba-tiba, "Aku tidak memikirkan apapun."

"Itu lebih buruk, kau tidak memikirkan apapun tapi kau tetap merasa sedih."

"T—Tidak, bukan seperti itu." Baekhyun memilin kedua jemarinya, "Aku merindukan Jongin dan masa-masa ketika aku besar di jalanan."

Chanyeol berdehem pelan, seakan memberikan keberanian pada lelaki mungil itu untuk mengatakan apapun yang ia inginkan. Jemarinya yang lebih besar perlahan meraih pada bahu yang lebih mungil, menariknya pelan untuk bersandar pada dadanya yang kokoh, "Mengapa kau masih merindukan mereka ketika kau memiliki segalanya dan diriku disini?"

Satu pertanyaan yang tidak dapat dijawabnya.

"Apa kau juga akan merindukanku sesekali?" Chanyeol berbisik kecil di daun telinganya, "Karena aku bisa mati cemburu jika seseorang selain aku lebih sering kau pikirkan daripada aku."

"Tentu saja kau kasus yang berbeda," Baekhyun terkekeh kecil, "Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti memikirkanmu, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol terdiam, dari posisinya, ia dapat melihat senyum terpaksa yang Baekhyun berikan saat mengatakannya, "Benarkah?"

".. Ya."

"Aku tersanjung," Ungkapnya jujur, "Jadi, bisa kau beritahu aku mengapa kau merindukan mereka semua?"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup, "Aku juga tidak—"

"Apa ini karena ibuku?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil saat pundak lelaki kecil di pelukannya menegang, "Tidak, tidak perlu menyangkalnya. Wanita tua itu memang sedikit menjengkelkan."

"A—aku tahu dia hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu.."

"Tidak sayang, dia ingin yang terbaik untuk kita berdua," Chanyeol memberikan satu kecupan singkat di pelipisnya, "Dia hanya mencoba membuatmu mengerti soal ambisinya yang lain, jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

Bagaimana aku bisa? Baekhyun mendengus putus asa. Maniknya yang sedikit perih karena terpaan angin ia paksakan untuk menoleh pada Chanyeol dan menatapnya tepat di mata, "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Hm?" Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya, tidak begitu mengerti.

"Apakah kau memiliki ambisi tentang pewaris ini?" Baekhyun hati-hati berbisik, menatapnya dengan sedikit asa patah hati, "Pasti kau memiliki sesuatu yang kau inginkan, bukan?"

"Tentu saja aku punya," Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, "Apakah kau keberatan untuk mendengarnya?"

Baekhyun ingin tertawa sekerasnya di dalam hati. Ternyatanya benar, pria itu juga sama seperti semua orang di mansion ini. Yang selalu memaksanya untuk mempunyai seorang dominan seakan dirinyalah yang menentukan semua takdir itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa melarangmu untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang memang hakmu?" Baekhyun bergumam pahit, dan Chanyeol hanya bersenandung kecil. Pria yang lebih besar kemudian berpindah untuk berlutut di hadapan kekasihnya, sehingga kini wajahnya berhadapan dengan perutnya yang mulai sedikit membesar.

"Ambisi yang kupunya soal kalian berdua adalah, aku ingin kalian dalam keadaan paling bahagia di muka bumi."

Baekhyun tersentak, menatap Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya dengan begitu lembut.

"Aku ingin kau mengandung anak-anakku dengan bahagia, senyuman selalu ada di wajahmu yang indah. Aku ingin kau tertawa di meja makan seharian, tidak peduli dengan apa yang orang-orang katakan tentangmu. Aku ingin kau mencintaiku sepanjang hari, untuk kemarin, esok, lusa, atau miliaran hari lagi. Aku ingin kau untuk merasa bahagia di bawah perlindungan dan dekapanku."

Maniknya memburam, ucapan itu terdengar lebih tulus daripada segala pujian yang pernah ja dengar.

"Sedangkan dia," Chanyeol mengelus perutnya dengan pelan, "Aku ingin dia menjadi anak paling bahagia di muka bumi. Sama seperti dirimu. Aku ingin menjadikannya pangeran atau tuan putri di rumah kita, aku ingin dia memiliki kebahagiaan yang tidak akan pernah bisa dihabiskan oleh dirinya sendiri. Aku ingin dia memiliki hati selembut dirimu dan sekuat diriku, agar tidak ada satu orangpun yang bisa menemukan kelemahannya begitu ia menawarkan diri untuk membantu. Aku ingin dia dan dirimu, untuk menjadi orang paling bahagia yang pernah hidup di muka bumi."

Air matanya jatuh begitu kalimat itu selesai, mengenai punggung tangan Chanyeol yang diletakkan di atas kakinya. Tidak ada, tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa Chanyeol memiliki permintaan seperti itu. Sesederhana itu, bahwa ia hanya ingin melihatnya hidup dilimpahi oleh kebahagiaan ;

"A—Apa kau sedang bermain-main denganku?" Baekhyun berbisik, "B—Bagaimana mungkin..?"

" **Aku mencintaimu** ," Chanyeol balas berbisik, " **Aku mencintai kalian berdua**."

Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan isakan lebih lama lagi ketika Chanyeol merendahkan diri untuk mengecup perutnya dengan begitu hangat, begitu lembut.

"Kau boleh berpikir aku kejam dan mendengarkan semua yang mereka katakan tentangku. Tapi, Baekhyun, kau harus mengetahui bahwa aku selalu berharap kau menjadi orang pertama yang mempercayaiku—" Baekhyun menatap wajah yang biasanya ia temukan dingin itu dari balik pandangannya yang memburam, "—Apakah permintaanku terlalu banyak?"

Walaupun ia tidak dapat melukis paras kekasihnya dengan begitu jelas dipandangnya, Baekhyun tetap menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali hingga membuat kepalanya sakit, seiring air matanya yang meledak lebih deras. Tidak, tidak pernah terlalu banyak. _**Karena Baekhyun selalu berpikir pria itu menginginkan seluruh dunia, bukan dirinya.**_

* * *

...

* * *

 ** _Mungkin sesederhana itu._**

Memiliki carrier itu dalam genggamannya mungkin memang **semudah** itu.

Chanyeol memasang dasi di kemeja hitamnya yang formal. Dasi berwarna senada itu telah membuatnya menjelma menjadi seorang pebisnis sejati. Mengejutkan, karena biasanya dia selalu memasang kemeja non formal tanpa menegaskan seperti apa profesi yang ia jalankan. Matanya yang tajam menerawang ke belakang punggungnya melalui kaca yang terdapat di lemarinya, dimana kekasihnya yang tengah mengandung pewarisnya itu terlentang begitu saja usai menangis. Ia menarik sebuah senyuman tipis, sebelum menyudahi kontak mata sepihaknya dan menyampirkan jasnya di pundak.

 _Selalu semudah itukah_? Chanyeol bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Menatap pada wajahnya yang diagung-agungkan semua orang, perlahan, sangat perlahan, ia merasakan suatu friksi aneh yang menghantam dadanya dengan telak.

"Mungkin memang sulit jika kau tidak dapat berdiri dengan kakimu sendiri," bisiknya, seakan-akan sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, "Karena itulah kau butuh seseorang untuk menyakinkanmu, membuatmu percaya bahwa ada tempat dimana kau bisa bergantung."

Chanyeol melirik pada carrier itu, mendekat kepadanya dan membenahi selimutnya yang luput dari genggamannya yang kecil ;

"Kau boleh bergantung padaku," Chanyeol mengusap pipi yang terasa sedikit dingin itu, "Kau boleh percaya padaku,"

"Tapi hanya aku. Hanya percaya pada diriku saja, Baekhyun."

* * *

...

* * *

 ** _Mereka selalu bilang ia harus berhenti percaya._**

 ** _Ia harus berhenti percaya sebelum dunia berbalik dan memuntahkannya._**

 ** _Ia tidak boleh mempercayai siapapun._**

" _Wah, lihat. Jemarimu sangat panjang dan indah," Baekhyun menatap penasaran pada seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba mendekati dan memuji jemarinya. Wanita itu mengenggam satu persatu jari itu dan meremasnya pelan, "Apakah kau Baekhyun?"_

 _"Y—Ya," Baekhyun menjawab dengan gugup, ia tak pernah berbicara dengan orang yang begitu kaya sebelumnya. Melihat gaya berpakaian dan wajah porselennya, Baekhyun tidak perlu berpikir dua kali bahwa wanita ini berasal dari golongan atas, golongan yang tak bisa ia raih ;_

 _"Jadi, kaulah yang akan menjadi pendamping dari Phoenix di masa depan.." Gumam wanita itu, menyisakan suatu nada janggal di ujung kata, seakan-akan ia tengah menimbang sesuatu._

 _"Kenapa kau bisa sendirian?"_

 _"A—Aku kehilangan mama," Baekhyun mencicit kecil. Mama yang ia sebutkan bukanlah dalam artian harfiah, melainkan seorang yang bertugas menjaga Baekhyun dan JongIn hingga Baekhyun dapat menjaga dirinya sendiri, "Mama bilang ingin pergi sebentar."_

 _—Walau Baekhyun-pun mengerti jika itu hanya sebuah kebohongan._

 _"Oh, begitukah?" Wanita itu menatapnya prihatin, "Mau ikut bersamaku? Aku masih menyimpan coklat dan kue-kue manis,"_

 _"Tidak, terima kasih." Baekhyun menolak dengan cepat, "Aku baik."_

 _"Oke, kalau begitu.. Kau bisa menghubungiku jika kau berubah pikiran, ya?"_

 _Baekhyun menatap heran pada kartu nama yang dipaksa masuk ke dalam saku mantelnya, "Apa ini, Ma'am?"_

 _"Ini adalah nomorku, jika kau berubah pikiran beritahu aku kapan saja."_

 _Baekhyun masih menatapnya tidak mengerti._

 _"Kau bisa percaya padaku, aku akan merawatmu dan adikmu. Bukankah, aku lebih baik daripada mama yang meninggalkanmu itu?"_

 _Jemari kecilnya mengendur ketika wanita itu mengusap pelan cincin yang melingkar di jari tengahnya. Cincin itu._

 _"Kita bisa berjodoh, atau bisa juga tidak." Wanita itu membenahi topi musim dingin yang ia kenakan, "Siapa tahu, kau membawa sesuatu yang baik untukku, hm?"_

 _Baekhyun awalnya segera melupakan kejadian itu. Ia tetap bermain bersama JongIn dan mengemis kepada ketua daerah mereka untuk mendapat camilan tengah malam. Hidupnya masih baik-baik saja, kecuali dengan pengasuh mereka—atau mama mereka, yang kini lebih sering memukul mereka. Sebenarnya Baekhyun baik-baik saja apabila ia ditampar sekalipun, tapi tak bisa jika sudah melihat adiknya sendiri dipukul di pelipis._

 _Baekhyun memutuskan kabur dari gang dimana ia tinggal, menuju pada alamat yang tertera pada kertas lusuh kartu yang lecek terkena bubuk sabun. Ketika sebuah pintu apartemen menjadi pemberhentiannya, ia merasakan sebuah firasat aneh._

 _"Oh, apakah itu kau, Baekhyun?"_

 _Kau harus berhenti mempercayai seseorang._

Baekhyun tersentak kasar. Nafasnya tersengal dan keringat membasahi wajahnya yang pucat. Tangannya bergetar hebat dan ternyata hari sudah begitu larut, biarpun kamar masih temaram dengan lampu yang menyinari dengan voltase rendah. Mendadak, semua terasa menjauh dan semu. Seakan-akan ia baru saja terbangun dari sebuah mimpi buruk dimana itulah seharusnya kehidupannya sekarang. Dimana, ia bukanlah seorang pendamping dari Phoenix, tapi hanya seorang di jalanan yang selamanya tidak dapat meraih dominan itu.

 _Seakan-akan semua hanyalah mimpinya semata_.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya cepat, nafasnya belum juga teratur dan kepalanya mulai pening. Perlahan, Baekhyun mendudukkan diri dan mulai mencari tangan kanannya, dimana ia dapat menemukan tekstur keras dari benda berkilau yang selalu ia pakai. Sebuah cincin. Baekhyun mengelusnya tanpa menatap kepadanya.

Itulah satu-satunya yang membuatnya yakin bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi.

"Chanyeol?"

Ia berbisik, pelan, pada gelap malam. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk turun dari ranjangnya yang besar, perlahan berjalan limbung seakan-akan ia telah melupakan bagaimana biasanya ia berjalan. Ketika langkahnya membawanya pada pintu di hadapannya, jemarinya urung untuk mendorong pintu itu untuk terbuka karena ia mendengar sesuatu.

 **Sebuah gelak tawa.**

Baekhyun perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya, mengintip melalui celah pintu. Dimana, ia dapat langsung menangkap figur Chanyeol yang berpakaian begitu rapih di ruang tengah. Di sampingnya, duduk seorang perempuan. **_Begitu cantik, begitu anggun_**. Ia nyaris merasa malu dengan penampilannya sekarang jika ini adalah sebuah pertemuan yang tidak disengaja. Hanya saja, ia bahkan tidak dapat memikirkan apapun dengan baik setelah matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sesuatu yang sebaiknya tidak pernah ia lihat.

 **Sebuah cincin.**

 **Di jemari wanita itu.**

Mereka berdua tertawa untuk sesuatu yang tidak dapat ia dengar lagi tetapi pandangnya belum lepas dari bagaimana benda itu berkilauan di tengah ruangan. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, mengelus permukaan cincin itu berulang kali. Sementara jantungnya mulai berdegup dengan begitu kencang.

 _Seakan-akan ini adalah sebuah mimpi._

 _Seakan-akan hidupnya selama ini, kebahagiaan yang ia dapat dari penguasa itu, selama ini hanyalah bias._

 _Sebuah kepalsuan. Sebuah semu._

Hanya sebatas bayang di antara kehidupan pria itu yang terlanjut gemilang.

Baekhyun menemukan, hari itu, dia ternyata jatuh pada senyum pria itu yang tidak pernah ada hanya untuknya.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

/merasakan feeling buruk jadi AN nya akan singkat saja/

(Maaf ya nggak bisa sebut satu-satu yang review. Yang jelass, sudah 100+ reviewers, bahagianya dirikuh.)

Terima kasihh yang udah nunggu sampe berabad-abad untuk epep ini. Maaf yaaa, lama banget updatenya hehe. Ngga ada alasan apa-apa sih, emang akunya aja yang males awokawokawok. Ehiya, bentar lagi aku kelas 11 nih wekaeeka. Siapaa neeh disini yang ngikutin aku dari masih SMP? Kak, aku udah gede huhuhu T^T.

Siapa tuhh cewek? Ada yang mau nebak? Tebakan yang bener dapet tumpeng onlen dariku~ heheheh.

Yaudah dah, daripada nanti aku dibakar ye kann, dadahhh~!

 **Next? Leave your review below, please**


End file.
